kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Lobo (Marvel)
Lobo The Main Man, the Master of Frag Fighting Unearthly Agility Incredible Strength Unearthly Endurance Unearthly Reason Incredible Intuition Incredible Psyche Unearthly Health 340 Karma 180 Resources Good Popularity -100 Powers Immortality: Lobo cannot permanently be killed because he has been barred from both heaven and hell. He's as indestructible as you can get, and an astoundingly efficient brawler and street fighter. Simply put, he's a juggernaut of wanton destruction and ultra-violent rampage, who can probably beat up anything this side of Darkseid. Invulnerabilities: Lobo has Class 1000 resistance to Heat and Cold. Lobo can survive the vacuum of space. He may hold his breathe for days but eventually will need to breath. Tracking-Manifests as a scent to him: Lobo has an unerring tracking ability at Class 3000 rank. He can track his victims clear across the universe. Weakness Detection: Unearthly True Invulnerability: Unearthly Hyper Leaping: Unearthly Regeneration: Unearthly regenerative abilities. He has healed himself back from his remaining cells found in carnivorous snail dung. Hyper Running: Incredible Talents Lobo is a genius who is expert in nearly every weapon in the known universe. He has displayed the following talents. Biology, Chemistry, Weaponsmaster, Marksman, Martial Arts: All, Wrestling, Leadership Equipment: Equipment: Equipment: Equipment: Chain and Hook: Lobo's trustworthy hook an' chain. The weapon he often carries with him on his right arm. With this weapon he has brought many ungodly acts of torture and pain to his fellow citizens, alas the perfect weapon. Lobo uses this weapon vividly and with a lot of imagination. Made from Class 1000 material strength it is able to inflict Unearthly damage. It may also be used for Unearthly grapple attack Space Hog: Custom "Spaz Frag 666 Lobo's BIKE is a customized SpazFrag 666. It boasts a miniaturized 17-liter powerplant with 3xTurbo and full HandsOff facility. Zero to 60 is instantaneous, and top speed is a cool several million miles per minute. It runs on Unleaded. It's his preferred vehicle of transport and with it he has seen most parts of the galaxy and probably run over half of it. It's easily recognized since it looks like death on a pair of rocket-engines. At the front of the bike, Lobo has placed an evil-looking skull with large fangs, probably something he once killed. Control Control Control Control Speed Speed Speed Speed Body Body Body Body Protection Protection Protection Protection Excellent Class 1000 Unearthly Excellent Flight: CL1000 Radar sense: Unearthly Frag grenades: Lobo loves frag grenades, and carry a few WWII grenades on him in most every situation. Their efficiency seems to vary a lot, from mass destruction weapons to fireworks. Range from Good to Unearthly damage. Bolter Gun: Rate of Fire: 4 per round Number of Shot: 100 per magazine Range: 80 areas Damage: Unearthly Special Notes: Due to his reputation as a ruthless fraggin bastich, Lobo gets a +2CS to all popularity FEAT rolls. The mere sight of Lobo counts as an Intimidation attempt. He is one of the most feared beings in existence. Lobo's code of honor: Lobo's code of honor: Lobo's code of honor: Lobo's code of honor: Lobo's code of honor is unclear. The most solid part is that he will always keep his formal word, and he tends to "stay bought". He will also always kill a double-crossing bastich, anybody who kills a fishie, etc. Hiring Lobo Hiring Lobo Hiring Lobo Hiring Lobo A connection to the Street or Underworld is generally enough to locate Lobo. Hiring him usually requires a Remarkable Resource FEAT although the more violent the job, the more likely he's to accept it for less, or even for nothing. If he feels that the job is a joke, he will kill the prospective employer. Ditto if he's double crossed. Or not paid. Or disapointed by the job. Etc, etc, etc.... Czarnian Serial Immortality: Czarnian Serial Immortality: Czarnian Serial Immortality: Czarnian Serial Immortality: Czarnian Invulnerability and Regeneration are such that they can regrow themselves from a single drop of blood. That means that if a Czarnian is cut up you may within minutes have clones of his original, born from his blood and body parts. This ridiculously potent ability would be equal to Lifeform Creation and Serial Immortality of CL5000 rank. Lobo was deprived of this ability by Vril Dox of L.E.G.I.O.N fame. Lobo's fishies: Lobo's fishies: Lobo's fishies: Lobo's fishies: Lobo's space dolphins are his pride and joy. They fly in herds near his free-floating space hovel, which may be near the remains of Czarnia. The dolphins have adopted Lobo and seem to be the only intelligent creatures who can stand him, and will not run blinded with gut-wrenching fear. In return, he gives them a lot of crude, vulgar love. He even calls them his: -"cutesy-wutesy flying cosmic-type dolphin buddies" and goes to any length to protect them. If anyone harms his fishies, Lobo will immediatly seek out the perpetrator and torture him to death, Painfully. Sample Space Dolphin: Fighting: Poor Agility: Good Strength: Excellent Endurance: Good Reason: Typical Intuition: Poor Psyche: Poor Health: 44 Karma: 14 Known Powers: Flight: Excellent Life Support: Cl1000 Contacts Anyone crazy enough to hire him History History History History A little over 400 years ago, in a galaxy so incredibly remote that not once in it's eon long history did it have contact with outside star systems, there existed perfection. It was called Czarnia. Heartland. Harmony. Heaven. Home to one of the noblest and most beautiful races ever to spring from the spangled loins of the Universal mother. Czarnia, paradise of peace and love and quiet joy, where the days were long and the nights golden, and the dream of every dreamer was fulfilled. There was no war. There was no hunger. Death came only to those who chose it as an alternative to everlasting life. There was no violence. There was not even a word for "quarrel" or "dispute" or "hatred" beyond the phrase translatable as "I mildly disagree with you and am more than willing to enter into harmonious dialogue with a view to resolution thereof, but first let us share a goblet of nectar and a slab of melt-in-the-mouth ambrosia while admiring the perfect form of some aesthetically ecstatic work of art". But into Eden a serpent was born... and the name of that evil was Lobo. In an obscure Khundian dialect, Lobo means "one who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." It is said that the midwife who delivered him felt a strange, unknown sensation at the moment of birth. With hindsight, we now know that to have been terrified apprehension. "The Devil" she screamed. "The devil incarnate!". no one knew what she was talking about and to that un-named martyr fell the dubious honor of being Lobo's first victim. She became the planet's first mental patient in more than 10 millenia and no one ever knew why she refused to re-grow the four fingers the noxious Child of Darkness had chewed off. The best minds in existance spend years in analysis of the Lobo phenomenon. The theories were endless: Rogue Gene; Demonic Possession; the Scapegoat Hypothesis, which maintained he was the universes way of balancing out Czarnia's overabundance of the good things in life; Heideleidle's Uncertainty Something, whose followers insisted Lobo had to happen sometime, somewhere, and it was only bad luck he happened here. Other's like kindergarten teacher Lubla blak, had no time for fancy theories. "Lobo was a bad little bastard" she is quoted as saying in an interview shortly before her untimely demise in a never-solved napalm bombing. Lubla believed that, owing to some quirk, the one hundred percent of the mental power of all Czarnians channelled into life enhancement was somehow reversed in Lobo. All his will, his energy, his ability, was directed toward creating mayhem as often and as ubiquitously as he could manage. Which was quite alot. In fact a whole lot. A whole heck of a lot. Well you get the picture... Certainly he cut a swathe through the intellectual bliss of the Czarnian education system. Never one to study if he could beat up on a classmate or a teacher, Lobo soon ran the school. Even as a five year old he was unbelievably ferocious, a fact attested to by his first ever principal, Egon N'g, whose throat the odious child ripped out in a temper tantrum. When neighbours found him, scrawled on the floor in his own blood was the message "My faith in the natural goodness of the Scheme of Things has been severly shaken, if not totally destroyed. I rejoin the Universal One. Farewell, Paradise! P.S: For your own sake, create the concepts of police, Punishment and Prison." Yes, it took alot of blood. Mr N'g was a long time dying. For a time there was excited discussion. Police. Punishment. Prison. What in the name of cornucopian bliss were they? And meanwhile, in the classrooms of Czarnia, spilled blood, bruised bodies, and broken bones marked the Serpents progress. An era was over. In the far galactic distance a muffled drum began to beat, heralding the passing of Perfection. No solution to the problem of his existance was ever found. No entreaty to his better self had any effect; Lobo himself frequently boasted that he had no better self. The use of threat, totally alien to the Czarnian way was considered, but abandoned when it was realised that no one knew how. And the worse Lobo got, the more Lobo liked it. Employing an intelligence that might in different circumstances have seen him become one of the universes all time top brain surgeons, Lobo got to work in biology class. He emerged with something 117 microns long, airborne, of scorpian like appearance, and burrows into flesh, causing great black blisters and severe blood poisoning over a prolonged period before resulting in agonizing and messy death. And as one of the side effects was near total paralysis, effective mere seconds after infection, they didn't get much opportunity to find out. What they did get was several billion people falling unaccountably sick at the same time. On a planet where ill health was unknown- where even 99.86% of accidents were wholly avoided, this was no laughing matter. Bloated bodies, black buboes exuding an odor of rank decay, piled up in the streets. Fathers, Mothers, children crawled around in blind desperation, voices uniting in a planet wide scream of pain tool five long days before its heartrending echoes faded.. into the chill, sick silence of death by abomination. And while a planet died, it's killer smiled. Had any witnessess survived, they might have told us of the spine chilling laugh that split the air as the smashed the viles containing certain death of Czarnia and her children. The laugh wafted upward on the wind and many a victim would swear that, even as they felt the excruiciating needle burns as millions of tiny things dug deep into their bodies, the echo of that unholy laugh frightened them even more....had any witnessses survived that is. Yes Sir! He'd come along way since those early faltering, stumbling days. Days when it had been a big deal to cream every creep that crossed his path, days when he thought simple, unwholesome murder was the most he could ever aspire to. After leaving Czarnia, Lobo got a radio receiver implanted into his brain, which received Cosmic Rock Zombie Radio, a station where Lobo threatened the DJ Wolfman Wilf to play "I Killed My Folks (No Accident)" by Oedipus Wrecks 365 days a year, 24 hours a day under penalty of mangling and in his late teens, his monstrously swollen ego took the final step. After he had lost various Jobs he became a bountyhunter. He specialized on "Dead or alive" warrants (Well, he seldom reads beyond the first word) He would do this job even if he wouldn't make money with it because for him it's just fun chasing people, burning down some towns on the way by, and eventually killing the wanted in the most cruel possible way. Some people take this too serious, that's why Lobo isn't liked very much on some planets. In his life, Lobo already was Lobocop, The Mask, a snail, and some other beings, so it isn't easy to determine if you are facing him. He is known in the whole galaxy as "The Main Man" and feared for his brutality. On a personal mission to eviscerate Garryn Bek of L.E.G.I.O.N., who had accidentally run over one of his pet space dolphins, Lobo met Vril Dox. While the two initally got along, both individuals' natures took over, and the two fought to determine if Lobo would stay or not. During this fight, Cosmic Rock Zombie Radio went off-the-air, and Lobo, without his usual musical motivation, lost the fight to Vril Dox and had to join L.E.G.I.O.N. Although Lobo wassn't to happy about this deal and wanted to kick Vril's butt to the other side of the galaxy, a deal is a deal and Lobo always keeps his word, for some odd reason. When Vril Dox killed the drug-lord Kanis-Biz, Biz's followers attacked L.E.G.I.O.N. headquarters. Vril Dox had Lobo make clones of himself to repel the attackers. Dox then poisoned Lobo so he could not make any more clones. All but one of the clones were killed in the fight. The one that remained smelled a suicide mission and hung back. This clone had not been poisoned and therefore could still make clones. This clone left Cairn and went to the planet Kannit, where he started building a new faction to conquer the universe. Lobo himself then travelled to Kannit and fought the clone. One survived the encounter altough it is unsure if it was the original Lobo or the clone. If the clone Lobo survived, then Lobo still has his ability to replicate, otherwise not. Sometime later, Lobo went to Hellhole, on a mission from L.E.G.I.O.N. to apprehend Augusta Calf. Being on Hellhole meant Lobo would have to go through the planet's Green Lantern, Jack T. Chance. The two quickly got into a brawl. Chance was easily beating Lobo with the power ring. Unfortunately, Lobo realized the ring's weakness against yellow and covered himself in the yellow blood of a less fortunate citizen of Hellhole. Knowing he would be beaten, Chance ordered his ring not to forget anything important when the ring would put him back together. Lobo had indeed won the fight. Ready to leave Hellhole, he realized he could now get a power ring: Jack T. Chance's. Since the ring would not come off of Chance's finger, Lobo broke off Chance's finger. Lobo had planned to use the ring to get revenge against Vril Dox II, and Apokolips, but the ring told him it would not work off Garnet, due to the Guardians' deal with Jack T. Chance. Lobo threw the ring and the finger away. Lobo was also hired by Vril Dox to escort a V.I.P. This happened to be Lobo's fourth grade schoolteacher Mrs. Tribb who was off planet when the whole genocide incident occured. Dox knows that it will drive Lobo crazy, not being allowed to kill his former teacher, because he always has to keep the word he gave. Well, as usually the Main Man finds a way to get what he deserves, in this case being truely the last Czarnian. When L.E.G.I.O.N. was taken over by Dox's son Lyrl, Lobo was forced to join Dox's new group, the R.E.B.E.L.S. Eventually, Dox got upset at Lobo and kicked him out of R.E.B.E.L.S. Shortly after Lobo sold his "soul" to Neron to get his radio receiver removed, because a stand-in DJ named Tony LePoni decided to play soul music instead of Lobo's song. Lobo proceeded then to shoot Tony and blow up the radio station. When Lobo's on the job, he doesn't let anything get in his way: not animals, not old folks, not children -- nothing. And he's a persistent bugger, too.